


Still Waters

by ThennaryNak



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThennaryNak/pseuds/ThennaryNak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little piece of Bucky/Sam fluff where Bucky is uncertain about why Sam would love him, and Sam eases his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waters

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short and quick and this is what I came out with. I just hope it turned out alright as I did not bother to do any kind of rewrite for it.

There was plenty that Bucky liked about Sam Wilson. And while he was easy on the eyes he found the other things, like his easy going nature and patience, his dedication, his wit, and the list could go on and on, that he loved the most. (He was not going to kid himself, this was love and the kind that was not going anywhere any time soon.) But he could not figure out what Sam liked about him. Well outside of the obvious good looks. The decades of brainwashing may have made some things foggy in his head but a look in the mirror was all he needed to confirm that he was indeed hot and gave him little reason to refute Steve whenever he brought up that he used to be a ladies' man. He did wonder if those ladies ever saw past the good looks and if he had been bold enough for it then if any man he would have dated would have done the same.

He would then wonder if Sam was looking past his looks. He knew it was a foolish thought, Sam did not seem like the kind of guy that would be that shallow, but Bucky did not see what was beyond his appearance that Sam would feel was worth loving the way he did. 

The thought haunted him and he could not shake it. How did you bring up something like that in a relationship without making everything awkward? He was so desperate for an answer he turned to the internet to read dating advice sites. They only offered advice on ways to try to trick an answer out of your partner, which was a definite "no" for Bucky, or simply stated that he should ask Sam directly about it. The latter advice frustrated him as he already knew that answer, he just wanted to know how to do it without the risk of ruining the relationship.

He doubted his small circle of friends would be much help. Steve had only just mastered how to awkwardly flirt with people he was attracted to and Natasha, well he had no idea what her history was with relationships. Being a spy for practically her entire life he was not sure if she had many chances to actually date people she liked. She also was difficult to get a hold of as she seemed to always be busy with other things to do more than to drop by now and then when she had free time. He barely knew Sharon so going to her about something like this would be far too awkward. That left Sam, who of course was part of the issue and like the rest would probably be able to see through any disguised attempts in getting advice about the matter without letting on it was about him and Sam.

Instead he held his tongue and every time the troubling thoughts came up he would try to think of a way to bring the subject up without feeling like he was insulting Sam. He should have realized that it would not go unnoticed by Sam for too long. The man did make a living helping those facing their own troubles and had probably seen it all before.

So one movie night while watching Star Wars movies, as Sam insisted that they were classics and that even Steve had watched them, Sam asked as the credits for the first film rolled , "So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or do I have to guess? And I will warn you I am in the mood for some pretty wild guesses, and aliens are on the top of that list."

Bucky really did not want to ruin Sam's good mood but there was little point in holding back now. Sam was just too perceptive at times for his own good really. "I'm just curious about what you like about me," he said, trying to sound as it was just a piece of mild curiosity and not the source of uncertainty and self-doubt it had become.

"Oh," Sam said softly as he shifted in his seat next to Bucky on the couch so he could face him. "Well I guess it's for what you are behind your mask. Not that I think you're hiding anything major. It's like still waters run deep thing," he answered after a pause. He then looked to be expecting more than the blank expression Bucky gave him.

He was glad that Sam did not seem to take offense to the question but he could not figure out what his answer was supposed to mean. "Still waters?"

"It's a saying about some people. That like a lake they look still and calm on the surface but if you go below that there is actually a lot going on with currents and movement. Or in the case of people like that, they can seem calm or aloof but in reality they are full of emotions."

Bucky blinked in surprise. "You think I'm like that?"

"I know you are. And not because of the whole adjustment from being the Winter Soldier thing either. When you drop that and act like yourself it shows through as well. Like you pretend that you're not really listening to what someone is saying, yet if they mention needing something you make sure they end up getting it if you can without giving it to them directly."

Bucky could feel his face heating up as Sam talked, exposing what even he did not take much notice of. He felt like a layer of himself had been stripped off, though he was conflicted about why he felt so embarrassed by it. "I just don't like to be thanked," he mumbled.

The only warning he got was a wicked grin before Sam took him in his arms to put his lips near his ear and whispered, "Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyo-"

"Sam!" he protested as he finally pushed the other man off of him. He knew his face and neck had to be completely red by now. He wanted to be angry but could not get much further than vaguely annoyed. Looking at the grinning man in front of him he sighed. "Fine, I get it. You like me for more than my charming good looks."

"Oh, you can give yourself a compliment after all."

"More like I  _do_  remember how to use a mirror."

Sam suddenly shifted to look at him sincerely, "It takes more than a pretty face to make me fall."

Bucky looked away feeling ashamed. He had hoped this part of the conversation just was not going to happen. "I know, I just-"

He felt the side of a finger touch gently touch his cheek, not demanding to have him turn to face the other man, just there to give comfort with the barest of touches. "Needed to hear it? Because it's okay to want that."

"Yea, it's that," he agreed, turning to face Sam as he placed a hand on the one next to his face. He gave Sam's hand a soft kiss, there was no way he was not going to give something back after having to put Sam on the spot like that. He then confessed. "I guess I've done plenty of the dating thing, just not enough of the relationship thing."

Sam pulled him in close so Bucky could lean back against him as they moved to continue their movie night. "Well you still got me beat with fighting Nazis experience. Which reminds me, next movie night has to be the Indiana Jones trilogy."

Bucky chuckled. "Do all movies come in threes these days?"

"Only the epics." After a pause Sam then asked, "Do I get to ask what about me you love?"

He hesitated at first but it did only seem fair considering he got his answer. "You put up with me, and are fine with whoever I am being who I am. And I would give you a list but I'm afraid your head will grow too big if I did."

Sam kissed his neck before asking, "You have a list?"

"Yea, but you gotta dive pretty deep in those still waters to get it," he teased, enjoying his current piece of mind.

"Not impossible then," Sam murmured as he leaned back, taking Bucky with him as the next disc in his DVD player started up.

Bucky was not sure if he actually liked Star Wars from that viewing or if he was just attached to them because of watching them with Sam, but they did make his favorite movies list in the end. Even if he did ignore Sam's advice and watched the prequels, which he was happily to join Sam in ignoring their existence from then on. 


End file.
